During the operation of a vehicle, such as an automobile, heat is routinely generated by various components. In many cases, the heat must be removed to ensure the efficient function and/or the durability or longevity of the parts. Due to their unique thermal properties, fluids are often used to absorb thermal energy where it is generated, and to transfer it to a more suitable location where it may be transferred efficiently to the environment. This working fluid may typically be recycled within the cooling system once it has expelled the stored thermal energy. As such, a fluid circuit, such as a closed loop circuit, may be constructed to cycle the working fluid between the heat generating component and the heat expelling component. Such circuits are common in engine block cooling and/or refrigeration applications. In modern automobiles, such as hybrid electric automobiles, multiple fluid circuits may be included, where each circuit may be responsible for heating and/or cooling a particular component or group of components.